kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
God Bounty/Banlist
The protected Gods Banlist and the God Bounty List are two lists created by the world governments that actively support Pandora's Box in their home dimension. Recognized by Pandora as legal documents, the documents are openly adhered to throughout the PMC. Description The Protected Gods Banlist is a full list of gods that pandora's Box is not legally allowed to hunt for any reason. While the explanation behind certain names are listed on the list, others have no open explanation. Despite explanation or lack thereof, Pandora's Box adheres to the Protected Gods Banlist and requires all employees know it by heart. The tenets of the list are as follows 1. A god on the list cannot be killed 2. A god on the list cannot be captured 3. A god on the list cannot be incapacitated 4. Unless the god declares open combat on an operative and the operative has no choice but self-defense to protect their life, all three of the above must be followed at all times. 5. The operative, should they be required to follow article 4, is only allowed to fight to such a point that they can escape, and death or capture of the god is only allowed in such a situation that escape is impossible without doing so. 6. Should any of the first three articles be ignored, and articles 4 and/or 5 be enacted, Pandora's Box must openly allow for investigation by the World Government The Bounty List is the exact opposite, a listing or all the gods that threaten the planet and their price tags. As long as a bounty is on the list, no restrictions are placed on claiming it, although part of the bounty is removed if the target is killed. This does not stop Pandora's Box from regularly executing gods, claiming them too dangerous for capture. Pandora's Box members that fail to follow the list are known as "Fallen", the same term they use for deserters. Such members can be physically tortured in penance, or outright added to the Bounty List. It is difficult for a member to return to being an operative after becoming a Fallen, although rogue operatives are not particularly heartbroken over this label. The majority of Fallen (which is statistically small), often do so in retaliation and/or rebellion against the banlist. If a god is not on the bounty list, but is also not on the banlist, no legal sanctions are placed on killing them, but rewards are only granted when the world governments feel the kill was substantially important to the planet. Pandora's Box spends about as much time chasing bounty gods as they do "leisure kills", a term used for gods not on either list. History Protected Gods Banlist The banlist came about after an incident regarding an operative caught inside Archbasilica of St. John Lateran] located in Rome, Italy on the date July 17th, 1977. The situation gained worldwide attention due to the prominence of the Christian religion (escpailly Catholic) located in various Europeans countries, and Catholic density in the United States. Demands were made by furious Catholics to wage war against Pandora's Box, have them legally shut down, and openly have members of the group shot. Pandora's Box had knowingly sent the operative inside to unover facts possibly connecting God the Father and the Impius Reliquias Fabrica, whome Pandora believe to be the same entity. No progress was made on the research, but it was clear to the world governments that the intention was to locate and kill God the Father, a blasphemous thing to do in the Christian religion. Arguments were made both logical and religious, and Pandora's Box only admitted to the operation after damning evidence connected them to their operative. From this, the Protected God's Banlist was proposed by the Australian Government and adopted by the other three powers that had, by 1965, recognized Pandora's Box as a worldwide necessity. Only three years later in the summer of 1980, the banlist was written. The United Nations, furious with Pandora's Box to begin with, forced the world governments involved to openly add every known god in existence to the list, with the loudest proponents being Russia, Inida, China, Japan, Africa, Egypt, Iraq, Iran, and Germany. Over the course of the next year, gods would be added and removed as they were argued, and the world governments agreed to the terms in order to avoid open warfare with any members of the United Nations. This continued until 1982, with the invasion of Bash'tl'hong,a powerful alien warlord with the ability to manipulate hydrogen. The United States was hit first, with Canda also struck by the attacks and Europe hit shortly after, mainly the lower Uk and leading into Germany and down to Saudi Arbia. Within a few days, Pandora's Box mobilizded, and proved to overpower the alien invader. Despite the overwhelming firepower from the alien fleet, the combined fighting powers of the various nations (in particular Russia and the United States of America with their nuclear stockpiles) managed to push back the invasion until finally Bash'tl'hong was killed by Pandora herself. After this, Pandora used the alien technology to invade the world of Bash'tl'hong only minutes after the death of the leader, and proceeded to actively slaughter the planet. As a majority of the military might had come along with the leader, the planet was unable to compete with Pandora's Box, who, using the powers of all 5 of their generals, the involvement of Pandora, and the entire armed force of Pandora's Box, took down all of the military might on the planet. Before leaving, Pandora's Box utilized the powers of Pandora and the Generals to ultimately cause a planet-wide explosion and that ripped the planet asunder and destabilized the solar system that the planet resided in, causing the destruction of the sun and nearby planets. Only fourteen soldiers of Bash'tl'hong remain, and have claimed the attack was provoked only by the dictator Bash'tl'hong himself, and the army was forced to listen at the behest of the death of their families and loved ones. The world governments, after nearly 1.6 million human casualties, deemed the action unforgivable and claimed the alien attack a war crime. Pandora's Box was given posthumous notoriety by the United Nations for saving the world and destroying the alien planet. Before being sent off, the aliens fell into a depression after learning of the absolute destruction of their species. As all of the captured aliens are males and reproduce heterosexually, this means the alien race is ultimately doomed to extinction. The alien soldiers currently live in an unknown series of facilities owned by the governments of the planet individually, and their fates are currently unknown. The banlist was updated over the course of the next six years, removing the majority of godly threats added to the list. While the United Nations still refuses to acknowledge the PMC, the incident has seemed to stop them from interfering with operations. By 2000, the balist contained just under fourteen hundred names. The God Bounty List The Bounty List is as old as the Greek society, with iterations found in ancient greek writings. Pandora claims the list has been compiled over dozens of millenia, and exists even further back, although it has changed through multiple writing systems and nations. The God Bounty List is public knowledge, and has been openly published on the internet as of 2006, but has also been easily found in libraries even as far back as the 1800s, limited to no single continent. Governments have been paying out on the bounty list since its inception, with the more religious societies less inclinded to do so if the list included their gods. The world governments come together with Pandora's Box at the beginning of every year to discuss who is added, who is removed, what's been claimed, and to pay for claimed bounties. Pandora's Box makes a large sum of its profits from this list, the rest collected from simple funding. The list tiers their targets as such *Class 1 are basic kills. They net low money, and are often hunted for easy captures or kills *Class 2 are basic kills as well. While typically slightly more dangerous, they are often still within regular operative reach *Class 3 are advanced kills. These entities are either dangerous but not a problem immediately, or are not particularly worrisome in their current state. They still net more money than 1 or 2. *Class 4 are advanced kills. These entities pose more of an actual immediate problem, but still tend to be a little more easily ignored. *Class 5 are mid-level kills. These are typically where elites are required at minimum. *Class 6 are dangerous kills. At this level, gods tend to be extremely lethal and unpredictable, and should only be fought after extensive research. *Class 7 are lethal kills. At this point, most of these gods are impractical opponents who may be too dangerous for the average elite to face *Class 8 are scale kills. This is when the Universal Destruction Scale begins being used, with gods in this category ranking A-I. Such kill could cause the death of local area, to multi-city demolition. While gods below 8 can do so as well, it is under the impression of Pandora's Box that such entites, when given the opportunity, will not cause such extensive damage, whereas class 8 and up will actively cause serious destruction and death in their wake actively. *Class 9 are scale kills. These kills rank J-R and pose risks to planetwide extinction. *Class 10 are scale kills. These kills rank from S-Z, with S being capable of pssibly destroying the planet itself, and Z being capable of destroying either time, the entire omniverse, or all existence in-and-of itself. Extreme caution is recommended, and Generals are the only ones allowed to tackle such threats, and even then only when given the proper capability and prepatory time. The Lists Be aware these lists are not complete to the actual listing, but rather contain a small set of names The Protected Gods Banlist *Chi Kobayashi: As Protector God, the world governments deem his possible death a tragedy, and refuse to allow *Fabrica: at the possibility of Fabrica being the Christian God the Father, any deaths of this giggantic entity are disallowed. This is also due to Fabrica's time-space alterations of the world which can be disastrous on a Z-Class scale. *God: Because little is known at this time of God, he is on the protected god list for two reasons. Firstly, he saved the lives of Pandora's Box operatives after their attack by Sloth, and secondly, as a major holy figure, there's no real way to get away with killing him a second time (much to Pandora's chagrin). The God Bounty List *Arbitrium: Arbitrium is considered exceptionalkly dangerous, but also easily avoided. She is considered a class 3 bounty. *Deserta: because she can traverse time and cause serious damage on a W-Scale, she is a class 10 bounty. *Lumina Blankenheim: this entity is on the list, but is also considered very dangerous and lethal. She is a class 7 bounty. *Obstructionum: This entity is a Class 10 Z Scale ꅏꂦꀎ꒒ꀸ ꌩꂦꀎ ꌗꀤ꓄ ꃅꍟꋪꍟ ꅏꀤ꓄ꃅ ꎭꍟ ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꍏ꒒ꀘ ꎇꂦꋪ ꌩꍟꍏꋪꌗ ꀤ꓄ ꀤꌗ ꉓꂦꎭꎇꂦꋪ꓄ꍏꌃ꒒ꍟ Category:Pandora's Box Category:Dead God Dimension